Medical Abbreviations
'Clarification' Acronyms are like ACE, APGAR, or AIDS, where the letters form a new word and pronounced as a word, but initialisms are COPD, CBC, or CAD, where you say the letters of the abbreviation and not said as a word. '''--- Symbolic ---' * ? - with * @ - at * <5MR - Less than 5yo Mortality Rate * 1/2NS - Half Normal Saline (0.45%) * 5-FU - 5-FluoroUracil '--- AAA ---' * A-a gradient - Alveolar to Arterial gradient * A-V - Arteriovenous * A-VO2 - Arteriovenous Oxygen * A&D - Admission & Discharge * A&O - Alert & Oriented * A/G - Albumin/Globulin Ratio * aa - Of each, equal parts * AA - Aplastic Anemia * AAA - Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm * AAD - Antibiotic Associated Diarrhea * AAO - Alert, Awake, & Oriented * AAS - Acute Abdominal Series * ABC - Aneurysmal bone cyst * ABCDE - Airway, Breathing, Circulation, Disability, Enviroment * ABG - Arterial Blood Gas * ABI - Ankle:Brachial Index * Abd. - Abdomen * ABN - Abnormal * ABR - Absolute Bed Rest * ABU - Asymptomatic Bateriuria * ac - (ante cibum) Before Meals * AC - Abdominal Circumference * ACA - Ant Cerebral Art. * ACE - Angiotensin converting enzyme * ACL - Anterior Cruciate Ligament * ACLS - Advanced Cardiac Life Support * ACOG - American Academy of Obstetrics & Gynecologist * ACMV - Assist Control Mechanical Ventilation * ACT - Activated Clotting Time * ACTH - Adrenocorticotropic Hormone * ad - up to; (auris extra) right ear * AD - Right Ear; Admitting Diagnosis * ad lib - As desired, if the patient so desired; As much as needed * Ad. Spec. - Admission urine specimen * ADH - Anti-Diuretic Hormone * ADL - Activities of Daily Living * Adm. - Admission * ADR - Adverse Drug Reaction; Acute Dystonic Reaction; Ain't Doin' Right * ADEM - Acute Disseminated Encephalomyelitis; Ateneo de Manila * ADH - Anti-diuretic Hormone * ADL - Activities of Daily Living * ADO - Adult Dyslexia Organisation * admov - apply * AED - Anti-Epileptic Drug * AF - Amniotic Fluid, Atrial Fibrillation, Afebrile * AFB - Acid Fast Bacilli * AFI - Amniotic Fluid Index * AFO - ankle foot orthoses * AFP - Alpha-feto protein * AFV - Amniotic Fluid Volume; >= 2 L * Ag - Antigen * agit - stir/shake * AG - Abdominal Girth * AGA - Appropriate for Gestational Age * AGE - Acute GastroEnteritis * AH - Atypical Hyperplasia * AHF - Acute Heart Failure; American Health Foundation; Antihemophilic Factor; Argentine Hemorrhagic Fever * AHS - Acute Hemorrhagic Stroke * AI - Aortic Insufficiency * AIS - Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome; Adenocarcinoma in Situ; Adolescent Idiopathic Scoliosis * AIDS - Acquired immune deficiency syndrome * AIHA - Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia; American Industrial Hygiene Association; American International Health Alliance * Washed AIHA - ? * AIP - Acute Interstitial Pancreatitis * AKA - Above Knee Amputation; Also known as * al - (auris laeva) left ear * ALARA - As Low As Reasonable Achievable * ALD - Alcoholic Liver Disease * ALL - Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia * ALP - Alkaline Phosphatase * ALT - Alanine Transaminase * alt. h. - (alternis horis) every other hour * AM - Morning * AMA - Against Medical Advice * amb - Ambulation, walking, ambulatory, able to walk * AMI - Acute Myocardial Infarction * AML - Acute Myelogenous Leukemia * am - (ante meridiem) morning, before noon * amm - (ad manu medicae) at doctors hand * AMMMF - Agnogenic Myeloid Metaplasia w/ Myelofibrosis, Chron. Idiopathic Myelofibrosis * amp - ampule * AMPLE - Allergies, Medications, Past Medical History, Last Eaten, Events Leading * amt. - amount * AMVL vibrations - ??? * ANA - Antinuclear Antibody * ANC - Absolute Neutrophil Count; Antenatal Care (aka Antenatal Clinic); Acid Neutralizing Capacity * ANCA - Anti-Neutrophil Cytoplasmic Antibody (medical) * ANP - Acute Necrotic Pancreatitis * ANS - Autonomic Nervous System * AOB - Alcohol on Breath * AODM - Adult Onset Diabetes Mellitus * AOG - Age Of Gestation * AP - AnteroPosterior; Abdominal-perineal; Attending physician; Appendectomy * APAS - Antiphospholipid Antibodies * APC - Adenomatous Polypus Coli? * APCED - ??? * APGAR - Appearance, Pulse, Grimmace, Activity, Respiration * API - Arterial pressure index * APL - Acute Promyelocystic Leukemia * APLD - Adult Polycystic Liver Disease * APOE - ??? * Approx. - Approximately * aPPT - ??? * APSGN - Acute poststreptococcal glomerulonephritis * aq - water * aqua - water * AR - Aortic Regurgitation; Autosomal Recessive * ARDS - Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome * ARF - Acute Renal Failure * AROM - Artificial Rupture of Membranes * ARDS - Adult Respi Distress Synd * ARF - Acute Respiratory Failure * as - (auris sinistra) Left Ear * AS - Aortic Stenosis * ASA - AcetylSalicyclic Acid; Asprin® * ASAP - As Soon As Possible * ASCCP - Colposcopy * ASCVD - Atherosclerotic Cardiovascular Disease * ASD - Artial Septal Defect * ASHD - Atherosclerotic Heart Disease * ASIS - Ant. Supr. Iliac Spine * ASO - Anti-streptolysin O * ASPECTS - ??? * AST - Aspartate Transaminase part of LFT; Autoimmune Skin Test * ASST - Autologous Serum Skin Test * ASx - Asymptomatic * AT - Appropriate Technology * ATC - Around The Clock * ATZ - Atypical Transformation Zone * ATG/ALG - ??? * ATLS - Advanced Trauma Life Support * ATRA - All Trans Retinoic Acid * au - (auris utraque) Both Ears * AUB - Abnormal Uterine Bleeding * AV - Atrioventricular * AVM - ??? * AVP - Arg Vasopressin, ADH; Alien vs Predator * AVR - Aortic Valve Replacement * AW - Airway * AZT - Zidovudine '--- BBB ---''' * B&B - Bowel and bladder training * BAL - Bronchial Alveolar Lavage * BAR - Bright, Alert, & Reponsive * BBB - Bundle Branch Block * BCAA - Branched Chain Amino Acids * BCCA - Basal cell Carcinoma * BCP - Birth Control Pill * bd - (bis in die) twice daily * BE - Barium Enema * BEE - Basal Energy Expenditure * BEST - Bone Estrogen Strength Training * BHS - Barangay Health Center * bid - (bis in die) twice daily * bis - twice * BKA - Below the Knee Amputation * Blood p.r. - blood per rectum * BLS - Basic Life Support; Bottom Left Side * BM - Bowel Movement, Bone Marrow * BMA - Bone Marrow Aspirate * BMD - Bone Mineral Density * BMR - Basal Metabolic Rate * BNF - British National Formulary * bol - (bolus) as a large single dose (usually intravenously) * BOM - Bilateral Otitis Media * BP - Blood Pressure * BPD - Biparietal Diameter * BPF - Bronchopulmonary Fistula * BPH - Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia * BPM - Beats per Minute * BPP - Biophysical Profile * BR - Bedrest * BRBPR - Bright Red Blood Per Rectum * BRP - Bathroom Privilages * BS - Bowel Sounds; Breath Sounds; Blood Sugar * BSA - Body Surface Areas * BSC - Bedside commode * BSE - Breast Self-Exam * BSO - Bilat Salpingo-oophorectomy * bt - bedtime * BT - Blood transfusion * BTL - Bilateral Tubal Ligation * BTS - Blalock-Tausigg Shunt - palliative treatment of TOF * BUCC - (bucca) inside cheek * BUN - Blood Urea Nitrogen * BW - Birth Weight * BX - Biopsy '''--- CCC ---''' * c - with * C/O - Complaint of; Complaining of * C&S - Culture & Sensitivity * Ca - Calcium * CA - Cancer or Carcinoma * CAA - Crystalline Amino Acids * CABG - Coronary Art. Bipass Graft * CAD - Coronary Art. Disease * CADASIL - Cerebral Autosomal Dominant Arteriopathy with Subcortical Infarcts and Leukoencephalopathy * CAM - Complimentary and Alternative Medicine * cap/caps - (capsula) capsule * CAS - Carotid Artery Stent * CAT - Computerized Axial Tomography * Cath - Catheter * CBC - Complete Blood Count * CBD - Common Bile Duct * CBG - Capillary Blood Gas; Corticosteroid Binding Globulin; Capillary Blood Glucose * CBR - Crude Birth Rate; Complete Bed Rest * cc - cubic cm, (cum cibo) with food * CC - Cranio-Caudal * CCB - Calcium Channel Blockers * CCK - Cholecystokinin * CCU - Clean Catch Urine; Cardiac/Coronary Care Unit * CCV - Critical Closing Volume * CDR - Crude Death Rate * CEA - Carcino-embryotic Antigen * cf - with food * CF - Cystic Fibrosis * CGL - Chronic Granulocytic Leukemia * CHD - Congenital Heart Disease * CHF - Congestive Heart Failure * CHM - Complete Hydatidoform Mole * CHO - Carbohydrate (Carbons, Hydrogens, & Oxygens) * CHOP - Cytoxan, Hydroxyrubicin (Adriamycin), Oncovin (Vincristine), Prednisone (chemotherapy regimine) * CI - Cardiac Index; Cephalic Index; Contra Indication * CIN - Cervical Intraepithelial Neoplasm/Neoplasia; Chronic Interstitial Nephritis (Leptospirosis) * CIMF - Chronic Idiopathic Myelofibrosis * cib - (cibus) Food * CLD - Chronic Lung Disease; Chronic Liver Disease; Certified Labor Doula (childbirth); Clear Liquid Diet; Chloride Diarrhea, Familial; Chemoluminescence Detector; Congenital Limb Deficiency; Chemoluminescence Detector * CLL - Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia * CML - Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia * CMP - Cardio Myo Pathy * CMPD - * c-Mpl - * CMRI - * CMV - Cytomegalovirus, Controlled Mechanical Ventilation * CN - Cranial Nerves * CNAB - Core Needle Biopsy * CNS - Central Nervous System * CPB - * CO - Cardiac Output * CoA - Coarctation of Aorta * COC - Combination Oral Contraceptive? * COLD - Chronic Obstructive Lung Disease * COM - Chron Otitis Media * COMMANDO - COM'bined '''MAND'ibulectomy and 'N'eck 'D'issection 'O'peration * comp - Compound * CONS - Coagulase-neg staph * COP - Colloid Osmotic Pressure * COPD - Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease * COX - Cyclo-oxygenase * CP - Chest Pain; Cerebral Palsy * CPA - CardioPulmonary Arrest * CPAP - Continuous Positive Airway Pressure * CPB - Coronary Pulmonary Bypass * CPD - CephaloPelvic Disproportion * CPK - Creatine Phosphokinase * CPM - Cycles per Minute * CPP - Cerebral Perfusion Pressure * CPR - Contraceptive Rate; Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation * cr - cream * CR - ??? * CRC - ColoRectal Cancer * Cr Cl - Creatinine Clearance * CRCL - Creatinine Clearance * CRF - Chronic Renal Failure * CRL- Crown Rump Length * crm - cream * CRP - C-reactive protein * CS - Caesariar Section, CorticoSteroids, Central Supply * CSD - Central Service Dept. * CSF - Cerebro-Spinal Fluid * CSOM - Chron Supparative Otitis Media * CSF - Cerebrospinal Fluid * CSR - Central Supply Room * CST - Contraction Stress Test; Continue Same Treatment * CT - Computerize Tomography * CTA - ??? * CTC - CT Colonography * CTCA - CT coronary angiography * CTG - CardioTocoGraphs * CTI - ??? * CTP Score - ??? * CVA - Cerebrovascular accident or stroke; Costovertebral Angle * CVAT - Costovertebral Angle Tenderness * CVD - Cardiovascular dse * CVH - ??? * CVP - Central Venous Pressure * CVS - Chorionic Villus Sampling * CXR - Chest X-ray --- DDD ---''' * d/c - discontinue * D/C - Discharge * D&C - Dilatation & Curettage * D5NS - Dextrose 5% in Normal Saline (0.9%) * D5W - 5% Dextrose in Water * DAD - ??? * DAF - ??? * DAT - Diet as Tolerated * DAW - Dispense As Written (i.e., No Generic Substitution) * dB - Decibels * DBIB - ??? * dc - discontinue * DCBE - ??? * DCIS - Ductal Carcinoma In Situ * DCM - Dilated Cardiomyopathy * DDS Sign - Double Decidual Sac Sign * DDx - Differential Diagnosis * 2DED - 2D Echo D? * DES - Diethylstilbestrol, Diffuse Esophageal Spasm, Drug Eluting Stent * DEXA - * DFE - Distal Femoral Epiphysis * DFS - Disease Free Survival * DHF - Dengue Hemorrhagic Fever * DI - Diabetes Insipidus * DIC - Disseminated Intravascular Coagulopathy * dieb. alt. - (diebus alternis) every other day * dil - dilute * DIP - Distal Interphalangeal Joint * disp - dispersible; dispense * disc - discontinue; discharge * Disch - discharge * Dish - discharge * div - divide * DJD - Degenerative Joint Disease * DKA - Diabetic KetoAcidosis * dL - Deciliter * DLCO - Diffusing capacity of the Lung for CO * DM - Diabetes Melitus * DNR - Do Not Resuscitate * DOA - Dead on Arrival * DOE - Dyspnea On Exertion * DOL - Day of life * DOH - Department of Health * DOT - Daily Observed Therapy * DPL - Diagnostic Peritoneal Lavage * DPDP - ??? * DPT - Diphtheria, Pertussis, & Tetanus * DR - Delivery Room * DRE - Digital Rectal Exam * drsg - dressing * Dse - Disease * DSS - Dengue Shock Syndrome * dtd - (dentur tales doses) Give of Such Doses * DTI - Diffuse Tensor Imaging? * DTR - Deep Tendon Reflex * DVT - Deep Vein/Venous Thrombosis * DW - Distilled Water * Dx - Disease, Diagnosis '''--- EEE ---''' * E - Epinephrine; Enema * EAA - Essential Amino Acid * EAEC - EnteroAdherent E. coli * EAST - ??? * EBCT - Electron-Beam CT (Ultrafast CT) * EBL - Estimated Blood Loss * EBV - ??? * ECD - Endocardial Cushion Defect * ECG - Electrocardiogram * ECM - ??? * ECMO - ExtraCorporial Membrane Oxygenization * ECOG / WHO PS - ??? * ECT - Electroconvulsive Therapy * ED - Emergency Dept. * EDAS - ??? * EDC - Estimated Date of Confinement; = EDD * EDCF - ??? * EDD - Estimated Date of Delivery; LNMP + 7 days - 3 months; = EDC * EDRF - Endothelium Derived Relaxing Factor * EEG - ElectroEncephaloGram * EENT - Eyes, Ears, Nose, Throat * EF - Ejection Fraction * EFAD - Essential Fatty Acid Deficiency * EFM - Electronic Fetal Monitoring * EGD - EsophagoGastroDuodenoscopy * EHEC - EnteroHemorrhagic E. coli * EIC - Epidermal Inclusion Cyst * EIEC - EnteroInvasive E. coli * EKG - see ECG * ELISA - ??? * elix - elixir * EMG - Electromyogram * emp - (ex modo prescripto) As Directed * EMR - Endoscopic Mucosal Resection * emuls - (emulsum) Emulsion * EMV - Eyes, Motor, Verbal Response (Glasgow Coma Scale) * EN - ??? * ENT - Ear, Nose, & Throat * eod - every other day * EOD - ??? * EOM - Extra-ocular Muscles * EP - Epipinephrine * EPO - Erythropoietin * ER - Emergency Room * ERC - Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangiography * ERCP - Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangio-Pancreatography * ERTL - Equally Reactive To Light * ESA - Erythroid Stimulating Agents ? * ESR - Erythrocyte Sedimentation Rate * ESRD - End-Stage Renal Disease * ESRF - End-Stage Renal Failure * et - and * ET - Essential Thrombocytopenia; Endotrachial * ETA - Endotrachial Tube Aspirate * ETEC - EnteroToxigenic E. coli * ETOH - Ethanol * ETT - Endotrachial Tube * EUA - Examination Under Anesthesia * EUS - Endoscopic UltraSound * ex aq - in water '''--- FFF ---' * F - female * FAP - Familial Adenomatous Polyposis * FAST - Focused Assessment with Sonography in Trauma * FBA - Foreign Body Aspiration * FBS - Fasting blood sugar * FCD - Fibrous cortical defect * FCR - Fluarabine + Cyclophosphamide + Rituximab * FDG - FluoroDeoxyGlucose * FDP - * FDU - Fetal Death in Utero * Fe - Female * FESS - * FEV - Forced Expiratory Volume * FEV1 - FEV in the 1st second * FF - Forced feeding, forced fluids * FFP - Fresh Frozen Plasma * FH - Fundal Height * FHR - Fetal Heart Rate * FIGO Staging - * FIT - Fecal Immunochemical Test * FL - Femoral lengthf * fl - fluid * fld - fluid * FNAB - Fine Needle Aspirat? Biopsy * FNH - Focal Nodular Hemangioma? * FOBT - Fecal Occult Blood Testing * FRAX - Fracture Risk Assessment * FRC - Functional Residual Capacity * FRC - Functional Residual Capacity * FSGS - * ft - (fiat) make, let it be made * FT4 - Free T4 * FTT - Failure To Thrive * FU - Follow-up * FUO - Fever of Unkown Origin * FVC - Forced Vital Capacity * FWB - Fresh Whole Blood * Fx - Fracture * Fx urine - Fractional Urine '--- GGG ---''' * g - gram * GA - Gestational Age, General Anesthesia * GABHS - Group A Beta Hemolytic Strep * GADA - (DM1 - related)? * GAS - Group A Strep * GB - Gall bladder * GBS - Group B Strep * GC - Gonorrhea * GCS - ??? * GCT - Giant Cell Tumor * GDM - Gestational DM * GERD - Gastro-Esophageal Reflux Disease * GETT - General by Endotracheal Tube * GFR - Glomerular Filtration Rate; General Fertility Rate * GHD - Growth Hormone Deficiency * GI - Gastrointestinal * GIST - GI Stromal Tumor * GINA - Global initiative for Asthma * GP1 - ??? * gr - grain; 1 grain = 65 mg * GS - General Survey, Gestational Sac * GSCS - ??? * GSD - Glycogen Storage Disease * GSW - Gunshot wound * gt - one drop * gtt - 2 or more drops; drop * gtts - drops * GTT - Glucose Tolerance Test * GTN - Gestational Trophoblastic Neoplasia * GU - Genitourinary * GXT - Graded Exercise Tolerance (Stress Test) * GYN - Gynecology '--- HHH ---' * H/H - Hemoglobin/Hematocrit; Henderson-Hasselbach Equation * H - Hypodermic * h - hour * HA - Headache * HAA - Hepatitis B Surface Antigen * HACEK - ??? * HAE - Heredity AngioEdema * HAART - Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy * HALE - Health Adjusted Life Expectancy * HAV - Hepatitis A Virus; Fecal-Oral Route * HbA1c - Glysolated Hb - test past diabetic dx * HBC - Hit by Car * HBIG - * HBO - HyperBaric Oxygen therapy * HBP - High Blood Pressure * HBV - Hepatitis B Virus; only DNA virus * HCC - Hepatic Cellular Carcinoma * HCG - Human Chorionic Gonadotropin * HCM - Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy * HCT - Hematocrit * HCV - Hepatitis C Virus * HD - Hospital Day? * HDL - High Density Lipoprotein * HDV - Hepatitis D Virus; incomplete req's HBV * HEENT - Head, Eyes, Ears, Nose, Throat * HELLP Syndrome - Hemolysis Elevated Liver enzymes Low Platelets * HEV - Hepatitis E Virus * HFA - Health For All * Hgb - Hemoglobin * Hge - Hemorrhage * HGV - ??? * HHA - Hyperglycemic ...? * HIB - ??? * HIDA Scan - Biliary Radionuclide Scanning * HIE - Hypoxic Ischemic Encphalopathy * HIV - Human Immunodeficiency Virus * HJR - Hepatojugular Reflex * HLA - Histocompatibility Locus Antigen * HLHS - Hypoplastic Left Heart Synd * HMG-CoA reductase - * HMPSO - ??? * HNPCC - Heredi... ? * HO - History of * HOB - Head of Bed * HOCM - ??? * HOL - hours of life? * HP - Hypersensitivity Pneumonitis * HPA - Hypothalamic Pituitary Adnexal Axis * HPF - High Power Field * HPI - History of Present Illness * Hpn - ??? * HPN - Hypertension * hr - hour * HR - Heart Rate * HRCT - High Resolution CT scan * HRT - Hormone Replacement therapy * hs - (hora somni) Bedtime, hour of sleep; Half Strength * HSC - Hematopietic Stem Cells * HSCT - Hematopoietic Stem Cell Transplant * HSM - Hepatosplenomegaly * HSSG - * HSV - Herpes Simplex Virus * HTLV-III - Human Lymphotrophic Virus, type III (AIDS agent, HIV) * HTN - Hypertension, Hypotension * HUS - ??? * HVA - ??? * HWB - Hot Water Bottle * Hx - History '--- III ---' * I&D - Incision & Drainage * I&O - Intake & Output * IAA - Interupted Aortic Arch, Insulin Auto-Antibodies * IADL - Instrumental Activities of Daily Living * IBD - Irritable Bowel Disease * IBS - Irritable Bowel Syndrome * ICA - Islet Cell Antibodies??? * ICD - ??? * ICH - Intracerebral Hemorrhage??? * ICP - Intrahepatic cholestasis of pregnancy; IntraCranial Pressure * ICS - InterCostal Space * ICU - Intensive Care Unit * ID - Infectious Disease; idenitification; Intradermal * IDA - Iron Deficiency Anemia * IDDM - Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus * IDM - Infants of Diabetic Mothers * IE - Infective Endocarditis, Internal Examination * IEM - Inborn Error in Metabolism * IFG - ??? * IG - Immunoglobulin * IgA - Immunoglobulin A * IgG - Immunoglobulin G * IgM -IP - Incubation Period * IGT - ??? * IHSS - Ideopathic hypertrophic subaortic stenosis * IJ - injection * IMR - Infant Mortality Rate * IDDM - Insulin dependent DM, Juvenile Diabetes, DM1 * ILD - Interstitial Lung Disease * IM - Intramuscular * IMF - Infra-Mammilary Fold * IMV - Intermittent mandatory ventilation * IN - IntraNasal * INF - Intravenous nutritional fluid * Inj - Injection * INH - ??? * INR - International Normalised Ratio * IOC - Intra-op Cholangiography * IOTA - ??? * IP - IntraPeritoneal * IPF - Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis * IPI - ??? * IPPB - Intermittent Positive Pressure Breathing * IPSS - ??? * IRBBB - Incomplete Right Bundle Branch Block * IRDM - Insulin Resistant Diabetes Melitus * ISOLS - International Symposium of Limb Salvage * IT - Interthecal * ITP - Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura * IU - International Unit * IUFD - Intra Uterine Fetal Death * IUGR - Intra Uterine Growth Restriction * IUS - Intrauterine System * IUT - Intra Uterine Transfusion * IV - Intravenous * IVIG - Intravenous Immunoglobulin * IVC - Inferior Vena Cava; Intravenous cholangiogram * IVF - In vitro fertilization * IVH - IntraVentricular Hemorrhage * IVP - Intravenous pyelogram; Intravenous push * IVPB - Intravenous piggyback * IVS - ??? '''--- KKK ---' * KAFO - Knee Ankle Foot Orthoses * KOR - Keep Open Rate * KUB - Kidneys, Ureters, Bladder * KVO - Keep Vein Open '--- LLL ---''' * L/S ratio - Lecithin-sphingomyelin Ratio; L is variable, S is constant * L - Left * LAC - Long Arm Cast * LAD - Left Axis Deviation; Left Anterior Descending * LADA - Latent Auto-immune Diabetic in Adults * LAE - Left Atrial Enlargement * LAHB - Left Anterior Hemi-Block * LAM - * LAP - Left Atrial Pressure; Leukocyte Alkaline Phosphate * LAP Score - ??? * LAPSS - Los Angeles ...??? * LAS - label as such * LBBB - Left Bundle Branch Block * LBW - Low Birth Weight * LCD - (liquor carbonis detergens) Coal Tar Solution * LCIS - Lobar Carcinoma In Situ * LDH - Lactate Dehydrogenase; Low Density ??? * LE - Lupus Erythematous; Localized Erythema, Lower Extremities * LEEP - Loop Electrosurgical Excision Procedure * LFT - Liver Function Tests * LGA - Large for Gestational Age * LGU - Local Gov't Unit * LGV - Lymphogranuloma Venereum * LICS - Left InterCostal Space * LIH - Left Inguinal Hernia * lin - Liniment * LIP - ??? * liq - (liquor) solution * LIS - ??? * LLC - Long Leg Cast * LLL - Left Lower Lobe * LLQ - Lower Left Quadrant * LMIC's - Low to Moderate Income Countries * LMP - Last Menstual Period * LMWH - ??? * LNG-IUS - ??? Intrauterine System * LNMP - Last Normal Menstual Period * LOC - Loss of Consciousness; Level of Consciousness * lot - Lotion * LP - Lumbar Puncture * LPN - Licensed Practical Nurse * LPSN - ??? * LR - Lactated Ringer * LSIL - Low Grade Squamous Intraepithelial Lesion - result of pap smear * LSMT - Life Sustaining Medical Treatment * LSS - Limb Saving Surgery * LT - ??? * LTBI - Latent TB Infection * LTCS - Low Transverse Cesarean Section * LUL - Left Upper Lobe * LUNA - ??? * LUQ - Left Upper Quadrant * LUSB - ??? * LV - Left Ventricle * LVE - LV Enlargement * LVEDD - ??? * LVEDP - Left Ventricular End Diastolic Pressure * LVEF - L Ventricular Ejection Fraction * LVH - Left Ventricular Hypertrophy * LVPW - ??? '--- MMM ---' * M - (misce) mix * m - a minimum * MAHA - ??? * mane - in the morning * MAO - MonoAmine Oxidase * MAP - Mean Arterial Pressure * MARS - Molecular Adsorbent Recirculating System * MAS - Meconium Aspiration Syndrome * MAST - Medical AntiShock Trousers * MBT - Maternal Blood Type * MC - ??? * MCA - Middle Cerebral Art. * MCC - Most Common Cause * MCD - Minimal Change Disease * mcg - microgram * MCH - Mean Cell Hemoglobin * MCHC - Mean Cell Hemoglobin Concentration * MCV - Mean Corpuscular Volume * MDCT - Multidetector CT * MDG - Millennium Development Goals * MDI - Metered Dose Inhaler, Multiple Daily Injections * MDMA - ??? * MDR - Multi-Drug Resistant * MDR3 - ??? * MDS - Myelodysplastic Syndrome * mdu - (more dicto utendus) to be used as directed * MELD - Model for End-stage Liver Disease * MEGX test - ??? * MEN 1 - ??? * mEq - milliequivalent * MFD - Metaphyseal fibrous defect * MFH - Malignant Fiberous Histiocystoma * MFM - ??? * mg - milligram * mg/d - mg per day * mg/dL - mg per deciliter * MGA - Mean Gestational Age * MgSO4 - Magnesium Sulfate * MH - ??? * MHPSS - Mental Health Psycho Social Services * MI - Myocardial Infarction; Mitral Insufficiency; Menstrual Index * MIC - ??? * min - minimum * MIRL - * mist - (mistura) mix * mitte - (mitte) send * mL - Milliliter * MLE - Midline Episiotomy * MLO - MedioLateral Oblique * MMEF - Maximal Mid-Expiratory Flow * mmol - millimole * MMP - Matrix Metalloproteinases * MMR - Measles, Mumps, & Rubella; Maternal Mortality Rate * MNT - Medico Nutrition Therapy * MPA - MedroxyProgestreone Acetate * MPAS - ??? * MPD - ??? * MPI - Myocardial Perfusion Imaging * MPS - Making Pregnancy Safer; Myocardial Perfusion Scan * MPSC - * MR - Mitral Regurgitation * MRA - Magnetic Resonant Angiography * MRCP - (cheaper than ERCP) * MRI - Magnetic Resonance Imaging * MRS - Magnetic Resonant Spectroscopy * MRSA - Methicillin-Resistant Staph Aureus * MRV - Mitral Valve Replacement * MS - Mitral Stenosis; Multiple Sclerosis; Morphine Sulfate; Magnesium Sulfate * MSAFP - Maternal Serum Alpha Feto-Protein * MSB - ??? * MSD - Mean Sac Diameter * MSLL - Maximum Straight Line Length * MSO4 - Morphine Sulfate * MSP - Multiple Sex Partners * MSSA - Methicillin-Sensitive Staph Aureus * MVA - Motor Vehicle Accident * MVC - Major Vehicular Collision * MVI - MultiVitamin Injection * MVP - Mitral Valve Prolapse * MVV Maxiumum Voluntary Ventilation * MX - Management '--- NNN ---' * N - Normal * NABS - Normo-Active Bowel-Sounds * NAFLD - NonAlcoholic Fatty Liver Disease * NAD - No Active Disease * NAS - No Salt Added * NASH - NonAlcoholic SteatoHepatitis * NBTE - Non Bacterial ThromboEndocarditis * NCV - Nerve Conduction Velocity * NEC - Necrotizing Enterocolitis * nebul - (nebula) a spray * NED - No Evidence Of Recurrent Disease * ng - Nanogram * NGR - Natural Growth Rate * NGT - Nasogastric Tube * NHBPEP - National High Blood Pressure Educational Program * NHL - Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma * NIDDM - Non-insulin Dependent DM, Adult onset DM, DM2 * NIHSS - * NMDC - No Malignant or Dysplastic Cells as in pap smear results * NMT - No More Than * noct - (nocte) at night * NOF - Non-Ossifying Fibroma * non rep - (non repetatur) no repeats * NPH - Normal Pressure Hydrocephalus; Neil Patrick Harris; Intermediate Insulin med? * NPO - Nothing Per Orem, Nothing by mouth * NS - Normal Saline (0.9%) * NSD - Natural Spontaneous Delivery * nsNSAIDs - non-selective NSAID, acts on COX1&2 (Coxibs - selective NSAID - Celecoxib or Celebrex acts on COX2 only). * NSF - Nothing Significant Found * NSIP - ??? * NSS - Neurologic Severity Score; Normal Saline Solution * NSSTTC - * NST - Non-stress Test * NST-R - NST-Reactive * NST-NR - NST-Non-Reactive * NSTEM - * NT - Nucchal Translucency * NTD - Neural Tube Defect * NTE - Not To Exceed * NUD - Non-ulcer Dyspepsia '--- OOO ---' * OA - Open Appendectomy * OAE - ??? * OB - Obstetrics * OBG - ??? * OCG - Oral Cholecystogram * OCP - Oral Contraceptives * od - (omne in die) Everyday, Once Daily; (oculus dexter) right eye * OD - Overdose * OFC - ??? * OGTT - ??? * OHA - ??? * OHS - Occupational Health Services * om - (omne mane) Every Morning * OM - Otitis Media * OMC - ??? * on - (omne nocte) Every Night * OOB - Out of Bed * OOP - Out of Plaster * OPCAB - Off Pump Coronary Art. Bipass * opd - once per day * OPSS/OPSI - Overwhelming Post Splenectomy Sepsis/Infection * OPV - Oral Polio Vaccine * OR - Operating Room * ORAI - Osteoporosis Risk Assessment Index * OREF - Open Reduction External Fixation * ORIF - Open Reduction Internal Fixation * os - (oculus sinister) Left Eye * OS - Overall Survival * OSM - Osmolarity * OT -Occupational Therapist * ou - (oculus uterque) both eyes * oz - ounce '--- PPP ---' * P&PD - Percussion & Postural Drainage * P - Para * PA - PosteroAnterior * PA/IVS - Pulmonary Atresia w Intact Ventricular Septum * PA line - ??? * PAC - Premature Atrial Contractions * PAD - Peripheral Art. Dse * PAL - (chest x-ray) ??? * PAO2 - Alveolar Oxygen * PaO2 - Peripheral atrial Oxygen Content * PAP - Positive Airway Pressure; Pulmonary Artery Pressure * PAPVR - Partial Anomalous Venous Return, aka Scimitar Synd * PAT - Paroxysymal Atrial Tachycardia * PB - Peripheral blood * PBC - 1° biliary cirrhosis * PBF - ??? * PBS - Peripheral Blood Smear * pc - (post cibum) After Eating * PCA - ??? * PCWP - Pulmonary Capillary Wedge Pressure * PCI - ??? * PCN - PeniCilliN * PCNA - ??? * PCOS - PolyCystic Ovarian Syndrome * PCP - Pneumocystis carinii * PCR - Polymerized chain reaction? * PCWP - Pulmonary Capillary Wedge Pressure * PDA - Patent Ductus Arteriosis * PDGF - Platelet-Derived Growth Factor * PDR - Physicians Desk Reference * PE - Pulmonary Embolism; Physical Exam; Pleural Effusion * PEA - ??? * PEEP - Positive End Expiratory Pressure * PEF monitoring - ??? * PEF R - Peak Expiratory Flow Rate * PEG - Percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy * per - by or through * PET Scan - Positron emission tomography scan * PFO - Patent Foramen Ovale * PFT - Pulmonary Function Test * pg - Picogram * PGA - PolyGlandular Autoimmune syndrome * PGI - Prostacyclin * Ph 1 - ??? * PH - ??? * PHC - Primary Health Care * PHE - Proximal Humoral Epiphysis * PHM - Partial Hydatidal Mole * PHPN - Pulmo HPN * PI - Pulmonic Insufficiency Disease * PI A1 - Platelet Antigen 1 * PID - Pelvic Inflammatory Disease * PIE - Pulmonary Interstitial Emphysema * pig - (pigmentum) paint * pigm - (pigmentum) paint * PIH - Pregnancy Induced Hypertension; Pre-eclampsia * PKD - Polycystic Kidney Disease * PKU - Phenylketonuria * pm - (post meridiem) Evening or Afternoon * PMH - Previous Medical History * PMI - Point of Maximal Impulse * PML - Premature Labor * PMN - PolyMorphoNuclear leukocyte (Neutrophils) * PMP - Previous Menstual Period * PND - Paroxysmal Nocturnal Dypnea * PMDD - Premenstrual Dysphoria Disorder * PNH - * PNV - PreNatal Vitamins * PCA - Post. Cerebral Art. * po - (per orem, per os), by mouth or orally * POC - Products of Conception * POD - Post-op day * POP - Pelvic Organ Prolapse * PP - Postprandial; Pulsus Paradoxus * PPD - Purified Protein Derivative of Tuberculin (False Neg Rate 30%) * PPE - Personal Protective Equipment * PPH - Post Partum Hemorrhage; 1° Pulmonary Hypertension; Persistent Pulmo Hypertension; Pertinent Past History * PPI - Proton Pump Inhibitor * ppm - Parts per Million * PPU - Perforated Peptic Ulcer * pr - (per rectum) by rectum * PRBC - Packed Red Blood Cells * PRC - Professional Regulation Commission * PRES - ??? * PRIST - Paper Radioimmunosorbent Test (Pharmacia Diagnostics) * prn - (pro re nata) As needed * PROM - Premature Rupture Of Membranes * PS - Pulmonic Stenosis * PSA - Prostate-Specific Antigen * PSC - 1° sclerosing cholangitis * PSG - PolySomnoGraphy * PSM - Pan Systolic Murmur * PSP - Progressive Supranuclear Palsy; Postsynaptic Potential; Polysaccharide Peptide; Primary Sodium Pump; Poor Sexual Performance * PSRA - PostStreptococcal Reactive Arthritis * PSV - Pressure Support Ventilation * Pt - Patient * PT - Prothrombin Time; Physical Therapy * PTA- Percutaneous Transluminal? Angioplasty * PTB - Pulmo TB, Patellar Tendon Bearing cast * PTBD - Percutaneous Transhepatic Biliary Drainage * PTC - Percutaneous transhepatic cholangiography; Plasma Thromboplastin Component; Phenylthiocarbamoyl * PTCA - Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty * PTH - Parathyroid Hormone * PTHC - Percutaneous transhepatic cholangiography * PTHrP - PTH related Hormone * PTL - Preterm Labor * PTE - Proximal Tibial Epiphysis * PTMC - ??? * Ptt - Patients * PTT - Partial Thromboplastin Time * PU - Peptic Ulcer * PUBS - Percutaneous Umilical Blood Sampling; Cordocentesis * PUD - Peptic Ulcer Disease, Pulmonary Disease * PUFA - Poly-Unsat Fatty Acids * pulv - (pulvis) powder * PUPPP - ??? * PUV - ??? * PV - (per vaginam) via the vagina; Polycythemia Vera * PVC - Premature Ventricular Contraction * PVD - Peripheral Vascular Disease * PVOD - Pulmonary Valve Obstructive Disease? * PYP - Technetiun Pyrophosphate '--- QQQ ---' * q - every ** qd - every day ** qday - per day, NOT 4 x a day ** qh - every hour *** q4h - every 4 hours *** q6h - every 6 hours * QAR - Quiet Alert & Responsive * qid - 4x a day * QNS - Quantity No Sufficient * qod - every other day * Qs/Qt - Shunt Fraction * Qt - Total Cardiac Output * QTTS - drops '--- RRR ---' * R/O - Rule Out * R0,1,2,3 - Residual disease left behind after surgery * R - Right * RA - Refractory Anemia; Rheumatoid Arthritis; Right Atrium * RAD - R Atrial Axis Deviation * RAE - R Atrial Enlargement * RAIU - ??? * RAP - R Atrial Pressure * RAST - ??? * RAT - ??? * RBBB - R Bundle Branch Block; Ebstein's anomoly??? * RBC - Red Blood Cell * RBP - Retinol-Binding Protein * RCC - Renal Cell Carcinoma * R-CHOP - ??? * RDA - Recommended Daily Allowance * RDS - Respiratory Distress Syndrome * RDW - Red Cell Distribution Width * RDR - Rapid Plasma Reagin * REM - Random Eye Movement * RES - ??? * RF - Renal Failure * RFA - ??? * RHD - Rheumatic Heart Disease * RHSO - ??? * RH - ??? * RHU - Rural Health Unit * RIA - RadioImmunoAssay * RIG - Rabies Ig * RIH - R Inguinal Hernia * RLL - R Lower Lobe * RLQ - R Lower Quadrant * RML - R Middle Lobe * RNA - RiboNucleic Acid * RO - Rule Out * ROM - Range Of Motion * ROS - Review Of Systems * RPG - Retrograde PyeloGram * RRR - Regular Rate & Rhythm * RSV - Respiratory Syncytial Virus * RT - Respiratory Therapy; Radiation Therapy * RTC - Return To Clinic * rTPA - ??? * RU - Resin Uptake * RUG - Retrograde Urethogram * RUL - R Upper Lobe * RUQ - R Upper Quadrant * RUQ - Right Upper Quadrant * RV - Residual Volume * RVH - R Ventricular Hypertrophy * RVOT - Right Ventricular Outflow Tract * RVT - * Rx - Prescription; Treatment * RYGB - Roux-en-Y gastric bypass '--- SSS ---' * S&E - Sugar & Acetone * S-M - Strong - Moderate * s - without * SA - SinoAtrial * SAA - Synthetic Amino Acid * SAb - Spont Abortion * SABA - Short Acting Beta A ??? * SAC - Short Arm Cast * SAH - Subarachnoid Hemorrhage * SAM - Systolic Anterior Movement * SAMe - S-adenosylmethionine * SARS - Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome * SBE - Subacute Bacterial Endocarditis * SBFT - Small Bowel Follow Through * SBO - Small Bowel Obstruction * SBS - Short Bowel Syndrom * SCCA - Squamous cell Carcinoma * SCD - Sudden Cardiac Death * SCJ - Squamo-Columnar Junction * SCr - Serum Creatinine * SEM - Systolic Ejection Mumur * SERM - Selective Estrogen Receptor Modulator * SFA - Subclavian Flap Angioplasty * SG - Swan-Ganz * SGA - Small for Gestational Age * SGD - ??? * SGGT - Serum Gamma-Glutamyl Transpeptidase * SGOT - Serum Glutamic-Oxaloacetic Transaminase * SGPT - Serum Glutamic-Pyruvic Transaminase * SIADH - Synd of Inappropriate ADH Hypersecretion * SID - Every 24 hrs * sig - Write on Label * SIMV - Synchronous Intermittent Mandatory Ventilation * SIRS - ??? * SIS collagen plug - * sl - SubLingual * SLC - Short Leg Cast * SLE - Systemic Lupus Erythematous * SMBG - ??? * SMO - Slips Made Out * SOAP - Subjective, Objective, Assessment, Plan * SOB - Shortness of Breath * SPECT - Sestamibi Positron...??? * SPN - Solitary Pulmonary Nodule * SOB - Shortness of breath * SOL - ??? * SQ - Subcutaneous * SR - ??? * SRH - ??? * SRS - Somatostatin receptor scintigraphy * ss - one-half * SSPE - Subacute Sclerosing Panencephalitis * SSSS - Staph or Strep Scalded Skin Syndrome * SSTI - Soft & Skin Tissue Infection * ST - ??? * STA - Superficial Temporal Artery * STAT - Immediately * STEMI - ??? * Sx - Surgery * SVC - Superficial Vena Cava * SVD - Spontaneous Vaginal Delivery * SVG - Saphenous Vein Graft * SVP - Spontaneous Venous Pulsation '--- TTT ---' * T&C - Type and Cross * T&H - Type and Hold * T1DM - Type I DM * TA - Tricuspid Artesia * TAE - TransArterial Embolism * TAH - Total Abdominal Hysterectomy * TAPP - Trans Abdominal Pre Peritoneal Repair * TAPVR - Total Anomalous Pulmonary Venous Return * TAS - Transabdominal Scanning (UTZ) * TB - Tuberculosis * TBG - Thyroxine Binding Globulin; Total Binding Globulin * TCC - Total Contact Cast * TCT - Transcathether Therapy * Td - Tetanus-diphtheria Toxoid * TEE - TransEsophageal Echocardiography * TEN - Toxic Epidermal Necrolysis * TENS - Toxic Epidermal Necrolysis Syndrome (a form of Stevens Johnson Syndrome); Transcutaneous Electrical Neural Stimulation (aka Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation) * TEP - Totally ExtraPeritoneal repair * TET - Treadmill Exercise Test; Tubal Embryo Transfer * TFR - Total Fertility Rate * Tg - Transgenic; Thyroglobulin; Triglyceride; * TGA - Transposition of the Great Arteries * TGF-β - Transforming growth factor beta * TI - Tricuspid Insufficiency * TIA - Total Intestinal Aganglionosis; Transient Ischemic Attacks * TIBC - Total Iron Binding Capacity * TIC - Tenderness, Instability, of Crepitation (trauma examination); Tachycardia Induced Cardiomyopathy * tid - 3x a day * TIG - Tetanus Immunoglobulin * TIPS - Transjugular Intrahepatic Portosystemic Shunt * TKI - Thyrosine Kinase Inhibitor * TKO - To Keep Open * TLC - Total Lung Capacity * TLV - Threshold Limit Values * TME - Total Mesorectal Excision; Thrombotic Meningoencephalitis; Toxic-Metabolic Encephalopathy * TMJ - TemporoMandibular Joint * TMP-SMX - Trimethoprim- sulfamethoxazole * TMR - TransMyocardial Revascularization * TNM - Tumor Nodal Metastasis Cancer Staging * TNTC - Too Numerous To Count * TO - Telephone Order * TOA - Tuboovarian Abscess * TOC - Tuboovarian Complex * TOPV - Trivalent Oral Polio Vaccine * TORCH - Toxoplasma, Other viruses, Rubella, Cytomegalovirus, Herpesvirus * TORCHES - ??? * TP - Type; Time Period; Total Phosphorous; Total Protein; True Positive; Thymidine Phosphorylase; Tumor Protein; Triose Phosphate; Tibialis Posterior; Transverse Processes (spine); Telomerase-Associated Protein; Total Particulates; Treponema Palidum (bacteria); Tuberculin Precipitation * TPA - Treponema Pallidum * TPHA - Treponema Pallidum Hemagglutination * TPN - Total Parenteral Nutrition * TPO - Thyroid Peroxidase; Thrombopoietin * TRALI - Transfusion Related Acute lung Injury * TSH - Thyroid Stimulating Hormone * TSI - Thyroid Stimulating Immunoglobulin; Triple Sugar Iron * TSS - Toxic Shock Syndrome * TT - Tetanus Toxoid; Thrombin Time * TT virus - ??? * TTG - Tissue transglutaminase * TTH - Tension Type Headache * TTNA - Trans-Thoracic Needle Aspiration * TTP - Thrombotic Thrombocytopenic Purpura * TTTS - Twin to Twin Transfusion Syndrome * TU - Tuberculin Units * TUR - TransUrethral Resection * TURBT - TUR Bladder Tumors * TURP - TransUrethral Resection of Prostate * TV - Tidal Volume * TVH - Total Vaginal Hysterectomy * TVS - Transvaginal Scanning * tw - Twice a Week * Tx - Treatment; Transplant * TxA2 - Thromboxane A2 * TZ - Transformation Zone '--- UUU ---' * UA - Urinalysis * UAC - Uric Acid; Umbilical Artery Catheter * UAO - Upper Airway Obstruction * UBD - Univeral Blood Donor * UC - Uterine Contraction; Ulcerative Colitis; Umbilical Cord * ud - As directed * UDCA - ??? * UE - Upper Extremities * UFH - Unfrationated Heparin * UGI - Upper gastrointestinal * UGIB - Upper GI Bleeding * UGIS - Upper GI Series * UIP - Usual Interstitial Pneumonia * ULN - ??? * UPI - Uteroplacental Insufficiency * URI - Upper Respiratory Infection * URQ - Upper Right Quadrant * URTI - Upper Respiratory Tract Infection * US - Ultrasound * UTI - Urinary Tract Infection * UTZ - Ultrasound * UUN - Urinary Urea Nitrogen * UVA - Ultraviolet A light * UVB - Ultraviolet B light '--- VVV ---' * V/D - Vomiting & Diarrhea * V/Q - Ventilation-Perfusion * VAC - Vacuum Assisted Closure * VAD - Venous Access Device * VAP - Ventilator Associated Pneumonia * VATS - Video Assisted Thoracic Surgery; thorascopy * VBAC - Vaginal Birth After CS * VBS - Vertebro-Basilar System * VC - Vital Capacity * VCT - Venous Clotting Time * VCUG - Voiding CysoUrethroGram * VDRL/RPR - Venereal Disease Research Laboratory/Rapid Plasma Reagin (test for syphilis) * VF - Ventricular Fibrillation * VINDICATE - Vascular, Inflammatory/Infectious, Neoplastic, Degenerative/Drugs, Idiopathic/Iatrogenic, Congenital, Allergic/Autoimmune, Traumatic, Endocrinal or metabolic (mnemonic for D/dx) * VISA - Vancomycin-intermediate Staph aureus * VLCFA - ??? * VMA - Vanillymadelic Acid * VO - Verbal/Voice Order * VOR - Vestibul-Occular Reflex * VPM - ??? * VPS - Ventriculo- Peritoneal Shunt * VRE - Vancomycin-Resistant Enterococcus * VRSA - Vancomycin-resistant Staph aureus * VSD - Ventricular Septal Defect * VSR - Ventricular Septal Rupture * VSS - Vital Signs Stable * Vt - Tidal Volume * VT - Ventricular Tachycardia * VTE - Venous ThromboEmbolism * VV - Varicose Veins * VW - Vessel Wall * vWF - von Williebrand Factor * vWD - von Williebrand Disease * VZV - Varicella-Zoster Virus * VZIG - Varicella Zoster Immunoglobulin '--- WWW ---' * W-T-D - Wet To Dry * W/U - Work-up * WB - Whole Blood * WBC - White Blood Cell; White Blood Count * WBR - Whole Body Radiation * WD - Well Developed * WF - White Female * WHO - World Health Organization * WIA - Wounded In Action * WID - Widow; Widower * WM - White Male * WN - Well Nourished * WNL - Within Normal Limits * WO - Written Order; Weeks Old; Wide Open * WOP - WithOut Pain * WP - WhirlPool * WPW - Wolff-Parkinson-White '--- XXX ---' * X2d - Times 2 days * XDR - Extensively Drug Resistant * XI - Eleven * XII - Twelve * XM - CrossMatch * XMM - Xeromammography * XOM - ExtraOcular Movements * XRT - X-ray Therapy (Radiation Therapy) * XS - Excessive * XULN - Times Upper Limit of Normal * XXDR - Extremely Drug Resistant '--- YYY ---' * YF - Yellow Fever * YLC - Youngest Living Child * yo - years old * YOB - Year of Birth * yr - year * ytd - Year to Date '--- ZZZ ---' * Z-ESR - Zeta Erythrocyte Sedimentation Rate * ZDV - Zidovudine * ZE - Zollinger-Ellison * ZES - Zollinger -Ellison Syndrome * Zn - Zinc * ZnO - Zinc Oxide * ZSB - Zero Stools Since Birth